Keeping a Secret
by TamaraJagellovsk
Summary: Sequel to ebineez01's "Quickening". One shot. Jon's back at the academy after a week spent with Sam. OCs


**Set after [the last chapter of "Quickening"] by ebineez01. Aaaand – entrance _another_ female OC. Not suffering the usual fate though. See, I'm not _that_ transparent. :-)**

When Jon got back to the academy after the week he had spent with Sam most of his fellow cadets were already there. They were hanging around the corridors telling each other about the week they had spent with friends, family – or lovers.

"Hey, O'Neill, what were _you _doing all week?"

"Nothing I would wanna tell _you_ about, Leo."

"OK, so who is she? Another one of your cradle-snatchers?"

Jon just rolled his eyes and shouldered his way through the crowd to his room. As he closed the door he heard someone hiss:

"No way. He's _not _screwing Colonel Samantha Carter."

He leaned against the door with a grin he was _very _glad his comrades couldn't see. Oh yes. He _was _screwing Colonel Samantha Carter. Not that anyone would ever hear it from him. But he had a lot of pleasant memories from that week. And when he went to bed that night he recalled one of those memories.

_They had gotten home from the bar. He hadn't managed to keep up with her, but when he pulled up in her driveway and pushed the Harley into the garage she had just taken off her helmet and was still busy storing away the Indian. He got off his bike. Just a few steps and he was close enough to back her up against the wall. It took her by surprise. Her eyes widened, her body tensed for a moment, and than her arms came around his back and she pushed closer, needing to feel him, trying to make maximum contact. He moaned against her neck, and she melted even more into him. She obviously wanted him, badly – again._

He couldn't help the reaction that memory caused. He didn't even try, but simply reached for his belt.

~o0o~

He didn't pay as much attention to the morning's lecture as he should have. He didn't even notice it had come to an end until someone nudged him. He snapped back into the present. And rolled his eyes. Leo. Again.

"Come on, Jon, that must have been quite the week."

He didn't care to answer but simply got up, collecting his stuff and making his way to the mess. Leo was still there.

"You know there are rumors, right?"

"Aren't there always?"

Leo jogged around Jon, blocking his way.

"Come _on_, man, give me _something_!"

Jon couldn't keep the smile from his face.

"Oh boy, you're _in love_!"

Jon's smile got even wider. He almost expected Leo to say "Uh, gross!" Somehow he didn't seem quite so intent now. Jon was fine with that, because this way he could enjoy his lunch. As much as one could enjoy mess food, he thought. They should definitely get jello...

~o0o~

Jon lay on his back in the warm grass behind the sports ground. His eyes were closed, but he could still sense someone approaching him. Without opening his eyes he smiled, recognizing the light steps of his best friend Jessica Cole. She plopped down by his side.

"So, are you really – uh, _seeing_ – Colonel Carter?"

"It's good to see you, too, Jess. How's your week been?"

She snorted.

"I asked first."

He finally opened his eyes and propped himself up on his elbow to look at her, but still didn't answer the question. She cocked her head.

"What, a gentleman never tells?"

That made him smile. Holy crap, that smile was dangerous. She cleared her throat and covered it in a cough.

"OK, so we'll do it the hard way. I _know_ you're into older women."

He raised his eyebrow.

"You admitted it!"

"I did?"

"Yes, Jon, you did. You might not remember much from that night, but I was sober enough. You admitted it. Wait – what was that – 'I like my girls a little bit older'?"

"I never said that."

"Yes, you did"

"No, I didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Yes, Jonathan O'Neill, you did."

He let out a sigh.

"Besides, you _never_ react to any of _us_."

"Hey, I'm talking to _you_! A lot!"

"Yeah. Like a brother. Do you even notice the way the girls look at you?"

He felt a little uncomfortable. "OK, so I might have admitted it. So what?"

"A -ha!"

"What?"

"You _are _into older women, _and_ \- " She looked at him triumphantly - "you were seen!"

He froze. 'Not breaking any regs', he kept telling himself.

"Holding her hand!" 'What'?

"At the lecture theater." 'Oh. That.'

"And – I saw the two of you as you were saying good bye."

She narrowed her eyes at him. Was he a little pale all of a sudden? The mood between them had changed in a heartbeat. She sobered.

"Oh my God, it's true."

He couldn't hold her gaze. He looked distressed, and she immediately felt sorry. His voice was low, defeated.

"Jess, please -"

"My lips are sealed. None of anyone's business."

He forced himself to look at her. Straight, serious, don't mess with me.

"It's not against the regs."

Why was he justifying himself to her? Oh, right, she was his best friend.

"Jon, it's OK. You're safe, I promise."

She waited for him to start breathing again.

"So, what's she like?"

He looked at her wide eyed, and she burst out laughing.

"Not what you are thinking, silly. I know you think she's hot. Well – she is. But like – when the two of you are _not_ – oh come on, the woman is legendary! Tell me about her!"

"_You _think she's hot?"

"Hey, just because I'm into men doesn't mean I don't recognize a beautiful woman when I see one. But _besides_ that. What's she like?"

"Jess, I'm dead serious. If I ever hear this coming back to me from anyone, I will never speak to you again. Plus, you are dead meat. I don't give a fuck that you're a girl. I'll beat the shit out of you."

Holy crap again. Dangerous in more the one way. She looked at him.

"Jon. Listen to me. I will not talk to anyone about it. Ever. Just tell me one thing: is this just some hotter than hell kinda affair, or do you actually love her?"

He didn't have to answer. She could see it in his eyes, in the way that smile reappeared to his face.

"OK. I get it. All the more I won't tell. You happy with her? The way it is? Secret and all?"

"Yes, Jess, I am. She's incredible, and I feel like I've been waiting to be allowed to be with her for all my life. And I still can't believe she even looks at me."

Her eyebrows disappeared in her hairline.

"Are you freakin' kidding me? You really have no idea, do you?"

"Huh?"

"Look, I don't wanna boost your ego too much, but why exactly do you think all those girls hang around your team's training sessions all the time? Do you ever listen to them cheering at your games? You didn't think it was about supporting the team, did you?"

She couldn't believe it when he actually blushed.

"To be honest, I try not to pay too much attention."

"OK, I'll break it to you the direct way. Half the academy is thinking about how to get into your pants."

He inhaled to brush her off, but she was faster.

"And I'm sure you're aware of the gender ratio amongst the cadets."

That made him burst out laughing, and she laughed with him. When they had calmed down a little he looked at her.

"I'm really glad I have you as a friend."

"So am I. Although..."

"Although?"

"There are rumors about _that, _too."

"What, about us?"

"Yep. I heard there are bets about whether or not we are already sleeping with each other and if not, how long it will be."

He considered for a moment.

"Hm. How's Frank taking that?"

"What, you think he'd disapprove of his fiancé screwing the academy's best and hottest? Damn."

Jon chuckled and engulfed her in a hug.

"Maybe I should ask him next time we meet."

"Maybe. But please don't tell the guys. Those rumors are too much fun."

She broke the hug.

"And who knows. It might be a good cover for you and – She Who Must Not Be Named."

Still chuckling he pulled her up and nudged her with his hip.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah. I know. You, too."


End file.
